The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a test mode initialization for an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some IHSs include large amounts of memory and/or multiple central processing units (CPUs). Having large amounts of memory and/or multiple CPUs generally causes startup of the IHS to take a longer time to boot up (initialize on power-up) than IHSs with less memory and a single CPU. In an IHS manufacturing environment, this slow boot period may amount to a significant amount of time on the assembly line waiting for the IHS to boot-up. This problem is compounded with multiple boots/reboots for testing different systems of the IHS during the manufacturing process of the IHS.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved test mode initialization absent the disadvantages discussed above.